


Containment

by Star_Sargent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Loss of Identity, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Pining, Post-Vader Apprenticeship, Single Parent Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slow Burn, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Sargent/pseuds/Star_Sargent
Summary: The guilt rushes to Anakin after he bows down to Sidious, unaware he's been framed for his not thought-out choices, Anakin's on the run from those few who try and take him in and contain him like some parasite. He tries to help with the little things, slowly redeeming himself in the public eye,even if he's donenothing.Anakin tries not to 'fall' again but this time but he can’t help it, and this time its love.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala/Anakin Skywalker (past)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 55





	1. Silent Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> [Depth summary post.](https://star-sargent.tumblr.com/post/637744802502459392/containment-archive-of-our-own)  
>    
> Hngh- I don't know-  
> To quickly sum up the timeline, this all takes place after Anakin became Darth Vader (Earned the title) then gets called in by Padmé to hear she's gone in labour.

“—ickly!”

A young man, no, a _Jedi_ holds his wife, blanky following a Senator—Bail Organa through endless halls as he cradles his wife, such a dear she is, yet time is being reeled away from her, being _stripped_ from her. Quite funny, he’s losing everything he cares about and Jedi aren’t allowed attachment, _and he’s married._

Padmé Amidala, a beautiful woman, snuggled into the Jedi’s chest, crying into his robes while holding her stomach. Pained sobs came from her, striking those surrounding her with a deep sense of misery. “It’s okay Padmé, you’re going to be fine…”

He gently brought his hand to her chest, glove thumb caressing a small wooden pendant. “It’s okay…” The Jedi sobbed, bringing his lips to her forehead in a quick peck, his ears were ringing and the walls were blurring together. Everything was so bright. The moment he stopped, she was being taken away from him, broken cries fell from the man before he was dragged away, every little sound made his ears ring.

There was a voice at the back of his head, faintly taunting him with a name that was once his own, it was an echo, bouncing around his mind with nothing but the motivation of pulling on his thread until his arm fell off.

 _“Skywalker.”_ A soft voice, heavy with an accent. Skywalker, did that belong to him? He didn’t know, everyday things meant less to him, it was that or he was forgetting things. His attention was taken away from his thoughts as he felt a hand on his, another on his shoulder. “Are you… Are you alright..?”

There was hesitance as if he knew he wasn’t okay, the Jedi bit his lip, eyes fluttering shut as he slumped. “I…” He flinched, voice hoarse and _very_ broken. He was pulled down onto a seat—now a window away from his wife. His hands gently pressed glass, a soft sigh falling from his lips. “I need t-to!” He jolted up, immediately getting pushed down.

“My friend, please wait a minute.” The Jedi glanced up, Bail was talking, the man in front of him looked like the Senator, despite the ringing in his ears, sounded like him too. “You’ll see her in a second, promise.” The Senator flashed a reassuring smile, it quickly turned into a frown at the lost look he wore. “I know this is hard for you, _Anakin.”_

Anakin, that was his name, right? He truly didn’t know, the name that was used earlier stuck with him, it felt like it belonged to him. _Darth Vader._ That’s who he was, not Anakin, not Skywalker.

Bail pulled away, running a hand through his hair as he started to pace, muttering to himself. Vader watched him for a moment before biting his lip, glancing back at the glass, the force felt blurry and the small connection to his wife didn't help, it worsened the feeling.

Actually, no, this was different. Vader's breathing sped up, the force was blurred but beyond that mist, chaos arose, he had to leave, he needed to help the Jedi. But he was stuck, frozen, and if he left what about Padmé? She didn't look well and what kind of husband would he be if he left? Especially after his visions.

The ringing got louder, causing Vader’s hands to latch onto his ears, desperate for it to stop. Silent cries fell from his lips as he started to tremble, beginning to claw at his ears as tears started to form. “My fault… My fault! It’s… A-all my fault!”

“Skywalker?” The screams were endless, pleas for their lives only to get cut off by blasters. “—o calm down...” The ringing got louder as well as the pained cries from the room over, is Ahsoka okay? Rex? Cody? Ob—“Anakin Skywalker.”

“T-the Jedi! They n-nee—”

“You need to calm down first.” A-Vader took a deep breath, exhaling with a small sniffle, he looked at Padmé while trying to control his breathing, she was just barely moving, heavy on drugs so she wasn’t thrashing. The droid beside her glanced up at Vader before floating over to the doorway, he jumped up, gently pushing Bail to the side.

Vader’s eye twitched at the words that came from the droid, weren’t they going to do anything? He could sense her pain, he wanted to go in there and hold her, just like he did whenever she was sick. “We are losing her.”

 _Anakin_ choked back a sob, looking away as he brought his hand to his mouth, biting on his knuckle. “S-she’s dying?” Padmé couldn’t, she’d never. She wouldn’t do this to him at a time he and their child needed her.

Everything came back, the ringing and screams, this time they sounded younger, younglings? “—s lost the will to live—” What? Padmé wouldn’t leave him, would she? “—the babies.”

“Babies?” Bail asked in disbelief from behind him, he looked over at Anakin, watching as the younger man crumpled to his knees. Anakin looked at his wife, staring with nothing but grief, he tugged the hood of his cloak over his head as more tears started to fall from his face.

He wasn’t ready for this, he was only prepared for one child, and Padmé was going to be beside him the whole way, but now he didn’t have her and they were going to have twins…

What if he wasn’t called in? What if he went to the Temple, Sidious wanted him to kill everyone, that meant the younglings too. He— 

_Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Padmé._

Vader sighed—it came out as a shaky sob, he brought his face to his lap, hands now clawing at his neck, not caring if he dug his nails too deep, he’d let it bleed. He could’ve killed children if he went along with Sidious, what kind of father would he become?

“I’m going for a walk.” He could sense the hesitance on the Senators face at those words, a groan punched its way out of Vader as he waved the other off. “I’ll still be in the building, no need to worry.”

* * *

Traitor. Anakin was a traitor, his beloved padawan that he trained ever since his master’s death was a traitor to the Jedi. The proof was right in front of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the ginger staring with furrowed eyebrows and a hand covering his mouth as he watched the hooded figure swing its lightsaber.

It was Anakin no doubt, he was always avoiding getting caught, self-explanatory for the cloak that covered him, hood pulled down to cover his whole face. And even with the small to large pixels of the hologram, Obi-Wan could still make out the saber, it was Anakin’s and his heart shattered.

Every little bit of attachment he had to Anakin broke, every little bit of emotion he’s shown to Anakin felt like a mistake. Their bond felt like chains weighing him down, it didn’t matter that it was in the past and their bond was far from gone, it was aching and trying to force itself on him once more.

Obi-Wan tried to mask the betrayal that radiated off him, it only made it worse, splintering his barriers until it seeped through. “It can’t be…” His ears were buzzing, faint screams only audible, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

The second his eyes opened, anger flared up in him. His dear Anakin kneeling before someone else, someone who wasn't him. He took a deep breath, desperate to calm himself.

“Destroy the Sith, we must.”

Destroy the Sith, he will. Even if it means taking Anakin out as well. Obi-Wan glanced over at Yoda, flashing a pity smile. He’d put Anakin out of commission, no matter what it takes, he’ll never hurt anyone again.

He won’t kill Anakin, that’s for sure, he would never become like him, a heartless killer who only thinks for himself. _Never._

* * *

Anakin ran his fingers through Padmé’s hair, peppering her face in kisses as pained cries were ripped from her throat, he sighed and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he pressed his lips to hers. “It’s okay, my love, this will be over soon and we’ll be happy and raise our family together.”

Loud cries made themselves known from beside them, he smiled, pressing a kiss to his hand before reaching for his child as they were handed to him. His ears were buzzing but the soft gentle words of his wife made their way through the ear-splitting sound.

“Luke.”

He grinned, bringing _his_ son to his mother’s side, crouching a little so she could touch him. “Oh, Luke.” She sounded better, words strained though before more cries fell from her lips.

There wasn’t much Anakin could do but listen to his wife's pain gasps, he pursed his lips, scarred eye twitching ever so slightly as he nuzzled against Padmé's side like a loth-cat to an injured friend. “Shh, you’ve done amazing so far, just a little more…”

The third set of cries chased his words, Anakin straightened his posture, grinning at his other child. “A girl, Padmé! We have a girl…” A perfect ideal family, everything he could’ve wanted. “Rest now, darling… You did great…”

Everything felt _right._

Everything was going to be okay.

Sounds seemed to blur together, accompanied by the same annoying ringing once more until it just faded into nothing, the only audible thing was his heavy breathing and footsteps? Anakin focused on that, there were two people, one walking with calm steps. The second one was heavy, it was out of place to the firsts by a smidge yet added an echo to the first.

Anakin’s eyebrows knitted together, they were familiar yet so, _out of reach._ The brunette glanced up, eyes widening as his lips twitched upwards into a small smile. Thank the force they were safe. 

A small droid came to his side, bumping into his hip to gain Anakin’s attention, the droid had their arms held out for Luke, to where Anakin gently laid his son down into their care. With a soft peak to Padmé's cheek, he walked away from his family, easily catching the eye of a certain Togruta.

“Ahsoka…”

“Skywalker.”

He looked at the clone behind her, noticing his hands on her shoulder, trying to steady her shaky form. “It’s great to see you, Rex.” The former captain hesitantly pulled away from Ahsoka, coming to his side and pulling the Jedi into a hug.

“Is it true, sir?” Rex asked, voice shaky with desperation. Anakin raised his eyebrow, peeking over the clone’s shoulder with a confused look, staring directly in his former padawan eyes.

She looked away, eyes glossy with unshed tears as she brought a hand to her mouth, stopping any words that might escape. Anakin took note of their appearances before cupping Rex’s face, staring right into his light brown eyes, _they were red from crying._

“What happened, Commander?” Anakin barked, his tone came off as rude but a month spent with Anakin and you get used to how he portrays emotions. And learning about his emotions you’ll find out that he never stops worrying. “Commander Rex, that was an order.”

“I’m sorry, _Anakin._ I don’t know where my loyalties lie anymore…” He looked back at Ahsoka, the Togruta now glared at him, hands on both her sabers. Anakin’s eyes widened as he shoved Rex away, noticing the clone had his hand on his blaster.

“Weren’t you a slave? How does it feel to finally be the ‘Master’ you always wanted to be?” Her voice was raised but calm as she walked over to him. “We found Master Yoda, he told us everything you, _traitor!”_

“Ahsoka wh—”

“You’ve turned the clones i-into slaves, why?” She had tears streaming down her face now, his heart ached at the sight of the girl he considered to be a daughter break down in front of him, Anakin brought a hand to her cheek, gently wiping her tears. “Y-you killed.”

Her hand came to Anakin’s wrist, curling around it before pulling it down and shoving. “You came to kill more?” Ahsoka looked over at Padmé before her gaze rested on the twins, who were now sleeping, his eyebrows knitting together as he tried to recall anything that might’ve happened over the course of the day. “I-I thought you were loyal to the order, but it appears t-t-that you couldn’t go peaceful about them not wanting you.”

“Not… Wanting, me?” Anakin cocked his head to the side, Ahsoka’s words were burning his skin and it didn’t seem like she was going to continue until he was charred. “Ahsoka.”

She jabbed a finger in his chest, glaring at him as if he were one of the vilest things she’s seen, his heart felt like it was being torn apart as he stared at Ahsoka. “Get away from Padmé, you’ve done e-enough damage to people who even bothered to care about you.”

Anakin took a step back, eyes narrowing as he tried to keep a calm face. “Could say the same to you, at least I was someone who bothered to care about you, but you ran from your problems because the Jedi didn’t trust you.”

The Togruta’s face scrunched up, top lip quirking to the side into a sneer. “At least they wanted me to begin with.”

It wasn’t even a fight, more like picking out things that would hurt the other the most. Anakin didn’t want to hurt his former padawan, he just sighed, shoving her to the side as he left. Ahsoka glared at his figure before snapping her head to the side, looking at Rex who was blankly staring at Padmé.

“She’s pregnant,” Ahsoka noted, though it came out more like a statement. She brought her hand to Rex’s shoulder, gently smiling at the clone. “I’m sorry about, _everything…”_

“It’s not that. The General… _Anakin_ is…” He sighed, shaking his head. “He’s the father.”

Ahsoka bit her lip glaring at the ground. “Of course he is…”

“Didn’t know we were having guests over.” Both clone and Togruta whipped their heads to the side, staring at Bail Organa in all his glory he had a deep frown, it was partially directed towards Ahsoka. “I think you should bring him back before he does anything… _Irrational.”_

Her mouth opened, now words coming out as she quickly shut it, staring at her feet. She could’ve triggered something, not having her former master in eye-view would be endangerment to others… A small breath escaped her lips. “I—”

There was a sudden beep, followed by many others. Ahsoka pushed Rex to the side, appearing at Padmé’s side with a quiet sob. “H-hey, uh…” She winced, mouth feeling dry unlike before when she could’ve gone on for hours.

“A-Ahsoka ... There… Is good in him. I know there is... **Believe—Not see...”** Padmé grabbed her hand, gently squeezing it with a strained smile, the teen’s eyes fluttered closed as she tried to hold back tears. “We... All m-make mistakes…”

“Padmé…” Ahsoka mouthed, watching as her head lolled off to the side, pressure on his hand fading as well as whatever was left of Padmé’s force signature left. She glanced over her shoulder, at Rex, the clone now a few steps away from her, his eyes were teary as he looked down at her offering a reassuring smile. “W-we need to go.”

“I can’t go out, the other clones will be surveying the streets. If I get seen with you we’ll both end up…” He bit his lip, looking away and crossing his arms. “If you do go… Please stay safe.”

“I will.” The Togruta’s shoulders slumped as she walked over to Rex, giving him a quick hug before going up the steps, stopping at the top. “You too, Rex. Don’t let yourself get seen.” She looked over at Bail, watching as he raised an eyebrow at her. “Please take care of him, he’s done nothing. I removed his chip, he means no harm…”

“I can help him get settled, but after that, he’d need a new appearance if he wishes to go out.” Ahsoka nodded, spinning on her heel and rushing out. Bail turned his head to face Rex, offering a small smile before leading him to a guest room.

They were quite lucky to miss a certain ginger, anger and darkness surrounding the man as he watched Padmé practically get dragged away before storming out of the building.

* * *

Anakin had found out he liked Coruscant the first night he spent on the planet, it was a big change from what he was used to, sand to metal. Of course, it’s not all metal, he’s come to adore the specks of life that decorated the planet, it felt right, like home. The first thing he noticed was the lights, different colours instead of bright orange from lanterns, flames. His master had snuck him to the roof his first night, they star-gazed too before Anakin begged him to see the lower levels.

His master had called him his son while he was trying to get him out of trouble, it felt _nice,_ he didn’t have a father and having someone ever so carelessly yet caringly step up to take that role meant the galaxy to him. More than the galaxy.

Down below was busy, bright neon colours lighting up the streets with people trying to sell products or get out of the light sprinkle before it started to rain at full force. Up above wasn’t better with passing speeders and screaming, most likely from parties. Anakin bit his lip, pulling his robe closer to his body as the rain became heavier.

The force was dark, as if it lost something it treasured. And to say attachments weren’t allowed, the force was attached to its users. Anakin quietly chuckled at his stupid thoughts, he glanced down at the lower levels, peacefully perched on a building ledge as he watched people go about their night, they were doing better than him.

Stars prickled the sky, it was calming, relaxed him as they watched him, in his defence, stars were alive and waiting for something exciting. Anakin’s eyebrows drew together in confusion as he noticed a small group of clones, they shouldn’t be out, his face scrunched up as he pulled his hood watching the group's movement.

He jolted up—almost slipping—when he saw one of the clones hold a blaster to a civilians head, the man was about to go down in hopes of resolving the situation but a silent pair of footsteps from behind caught his attention, they were accompanied by the quiet splash of puddles, increasing the sound, making the person behind him much more noticeable.

“Skywalker.”

Anakin hesitantly looked behind him, a relieved smile coming to his face. “Master!” He practically teleported in front of the other Jedi, pulling the man into a hug, nuzzling against his shoulder. “Oh, Obi-Wan! I’m glad to see you’re back from your mission.” The older Jedi’s arms shakily found their way around Anakin, pulling him close.

_Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic._

“Traitor…” Anakin tensed at his former master’s broken voice, his hands slid from around the man’s neck to cup his face, fighting back a smile as Obi-Wan’s beard gently scratched against his palm.

 _“Master,_ are you alright?” His eyes were red, he’s been crying. Anakin took off his cloak, wrapping it around Obi-Wan. “You’re an idiot.” He gently brushed a few strands of hair from Obi-Wan’s eyes, smiling at the slight hesitant look on his face. “Oh, I have to—”

The ginger grabbed Anakin’s wrist as he pulled away, yanking him back, the golden-brunette stared at him with soft eyes as he was roped into another hug. “I don’t want this to be true… _Please,_ why did you do this to us?”

“What are you talking about, _Master?”_ His hands rested on the older Jedi’s shoulders, he tried to push him away but quickly found himself immobilized by the force..? “Uh, _Master?”_

A muffled cry fell from Anakin as he collided with the ground, the back of his head hitting the risen ledge with a small crack. “Why are you calling me that?” Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan, tears forming in his eyes. “Didn’t you oh so willingly bow down to a Sith Lord?”

Obi-Wan walked over to him in slow strides, placing two fingers under his chin and tilting it up. “You’re a traitor to the Jedi, Anakin.”

“I…”

“Oh, right. You were given a new name, what was it?” The Jedi hummed. “I’m sure it’ll come to me… But do you know how heartbreaking it was? To see someone I devoted my life to training kneel for someone—A Sith Lord like some cheap whore? Are you even aware of what’s happening around you or are you so stuck in your perfect mind that you can comprehend that the galaxy is changing around you?” He brought his thumb to Anakin’s cheekbone, gently tracing his scar. “They caused you pain yet you still knelt before them, they took your arm, gave you a scar, took Ahsoka away… Order sixty-six, what do you know?”

Soft blues were looking at anything else but the man in front of him, guilt setting in his lower stomach. “I don’t know… Obi-Wan, I didn’t—”

“You didn’t? Didn’t what? Didn’t mean to bow to a Sith Lord? Didn’t mean to turn the clones into mindless slaves? Didn’t mean to go on a slaughtering rampage? Didn’t mean to get _our_ padawan killed?” His voice was shaky, on the verge of screaming. “Do you know what they’ve done to me? Do you care about what your ‘Master’ has to say about your choices? To see my student become something that took _everything_ away from me… Must you be so dense?”

“Obi-Wan…” Anakin tried to speak but it earned him a sharp glare, shutting him up, he let out a silent whine as Obi-Wan pulled away, warmth leaving his cheek as the rain gently poured down on him, it was cold and he hated it. “I’m sorry about this.” He sighed, eyes fluttering shut as he weakly brought his knee to his chest, lifting his leg and slamming his boot against Obi-Wan’s knee.

It was enough to distract Obi-Wan, whatever was holding him down faded, allowing him to form a quick escape, by jumping off the building and landing onto a rising speeder before jumping onto another rooftop, running. Obi-Wan grimaced, taking out his saber before following Anakin.

A dark presence followed Anakin, not like any Sith he’s come across, the feeling was more compliant and obeying, not restricted when surrounding others or when he touched the Dark Side, it was like what he felt around Sidious, the Dark Side being more of a pawn rather than the user. But Obi-Wan wouldn’t turn to the darkness, would he?

Anakin jumped onto a moving speeder, leaping onto one that was passing above, It was endless jumping, from buildings to speeders. His feet barely made it to a surface before he used the Force to propel himself into the starry sky again. It almost made him feel like he was free though that wasn’t it, he’s enslaved himself, as a Sith, didn’t he?

“Darth Vader!”

He lost focus for a second, accidentally slamming into a wall. A small cry fell from Anakin as he tried to slow himself down, another cry as he landed on a ledge, Anakin forced himself to sit up, pushing against the wall as he tried to further himself from the drop. Anakin let out a breathy laugh, it almost sounded hysterical—these past few hours he’s been going insane and nothing helped more than his former master trying to kill him.

“Stop trying to run, you know you did wrong yet you run away, you do this all the time!” Obi-Wan barked, he was a few steps away, carefully shuffling over to him while trying not to fall. Anakin stood up, placing a shaky hand on the building’s wall, the drop was deep and the other roof was quite far.

“What did I do?” Anakin mumbled, fiddling with his sleeves. “Master, you’re full of bantha crap.” His head was aching and he barely knew how to keep himself from telling his former master off. He glanced over at Obi-Wan, sheepishly smiling at his disappointed face. “Uh, no Master n—”

“Are you seriously trying to banter with me?” The golden-brunette stared at him blankly, still holding his smile, Obi-Wan faintly chuckled, shaking his head. _“Why can’t we go back to what we had?”_

Obi-Wan’s face scrunched up, the Dark Side twitched around the ginger, like it was almost mad of what he did. A pang of jealousy hit Anakin, was he not worthy enough for the Dark Side’s liking? He reached his saber, finding it gone? Did he drop it, he couldn’t have, maybe he left it at Padmé’s?

Anakin sighed, glancing over at the building in front of them, he bent his knees, placing his foot against the wall—and then he was in the air, a quiet giddy laugh falling from his lips, excitement flowing around him. But just at the last moment, he found Obi-Wan’s arms around him and Anakin couldn’t help but notice how perfectly he fit in his arms.

Pained groans escaped both men as they collided against the hard surface, Anakin sat up, wiping away the mud-like substance that had dirtied his cheek. He quickly unwrapped Obi-Wan’s arms from around him, getting up and running away with gentle splashes following.

He immediately froze as a saber was held to his throat, lighting up the shadows. “Ahsoka?” The golden-brunette took a step backwards, raising his hands in defence, she took a step after him. Anakin continued to walk backwards, freezing as he backed up into something too soft to be a wall.

“Master Kenobi!” The Togruta beamed, lowering her lightsaber, Anakin felt hands on his shoulder, gently pushing him onto his knees. His eyes softened, tiredly staring at the puddles as rain poured down, it was getting heavier. “I saw your message…”

“It’s okay, young one.” Obi-Wan smiled, whatever jealousy Anakin had experienced began to stir. “I’m glad to see you’re safe, Ahsoka.”

“Ah, Bail said he wanted me to return _him._ He wanted to put _him_ in custody, I think…” Ahsoka offered a tiny smile, pulling out cuffs from her cloak. “So I got something that’d help.” Anakin glanced up at Ahsoka, mouth agape as he went on to glare at the ground.

“Thank you, Ahsoka.” The ginger held out his hand, earning the cuffs to where he hooked them around Anakin's wrists, locking them. "Let's go."

* * *

Anakin looked over at the Senator, shame written upon his face as his eyes once more rested on the ground. His head hurt, pretty sure it was bleeding, the room was too bright, too cold. He winced as the grip on his left bicep tightened, sparing a glance at Obi-Wan he found the man glaring at him, turning his attention away when they made eye-contact.

He slumped, the ringing coming back to him as he peeked over to the room beside them, Padmé was gone, so were the twins. Probably getting rest, she deserved it.

The cuffs around Anakin’s wrists disappeared, bringing his attention to the man in front of the three. He cocked his head to the side, a confused look replacing any bit of shame as he stared at Bail’s saddened one.

“I’m sorry, Skywalker.”

“Pardon, sir?” Anakin was suddenly aware of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka leaving his sides, walking away so they were more than a few steps away from him, behind Bail while side-glaring at him.

“Padmé…” He could already feel his knees weaken. “Your wife is gone.” Anakin felt the air get punched out of him as he fell to the floor, eyes wide as he tried to form any kind of sentence, the force surrounded him, like a worried mother as sobs escaped his mouth.

“S-she can’t be…” Obi-Wan stared at him with a shocked face, mouthing something Anakin easily identified as _‘Wife?’_ Ahsoka held a guilty face, debated whether she should try and comfort him. “She isn’t…” He tried to reach out into the force, desperate for her signature, Anakin’s hands found their way in his damp curls, pulling at it as tears streamed down his face. _“W-when?”_

Bail walked over to him, scooping the younger man in his arms, reassuringly rubbing his back. “It was after you left, my friend… How about you go see your children?” There was an audible yell from Obi-Wan, the man pacing in front of Ahsoka as he tried to comprehend what’s happening.

“I can’t—I could’ve been with her but I—my emotions… _I’m an idiot, I abandoned her_ —I can’t, not now…” His words came out as gasps as he started to hyperventilate, an ear-shattering scream escaping Anakin as he struggled against the Senator, he looked over at the windows beside him, watching as it splintered before shattering.

Passing out felt like a weight had been lifted from him, Anakin was more than sure it was Obi-Wan or Ahsoka’s doing, though he couldn’t help but see two yellow eyes glaring at him as his world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited) If there is anything wrong please let me know, it'd mean a lot.
> 
> This story is just Anakin being framed for _literally_ doing nothing.
> 
> Any questions? [My Tumblr](https://star-sargent.tumblr.com/) 🧡


	2. Thoughts & Hope

“He was married to Padmé?” Ahsoka nodded. “They had twins?” Another nod. “And then she passed away after giving birth?” Ahsoka’s eyes flared open as she hesitantly nodded, staring at the ground while fiddling with her sleeves, they were offered new clothing, the teen was desperate to change and took up the offer.

And now she dressed in something similar to the Jedi robes, only a dark blue,  probably Anakin’s favourite colour. “What happened to Maul?” It was best to change the topic, the young one looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“He escaped when order sixty-six happened, we were going down, I and Rex were the only survivors of the crash.” Obi-Wan’s eyebrows knitted together as he brought his hand to his mouth, focusing on the ground beneath him.

“Rex? Vader’s old clone Captain?” His eyes searched her face, looking for the slightest bit of confirmation, just getting a fond smile in return.

“Commander.” Ahsoka corrected, shaking her head. “You were there when Anakin decided he was to get promoted to Commander, though it would’ve made more sense to do it after I left.” She laughed, waving a hand in front of her face before stopping, her face faltered. “You look like you’ve seen Maul come back from the dead again, you alright?”

“Ahsoka, where’s Rex?” Obi-Wan stood up, standing in front of the young Togruta with crossed arms. Ahsoka’s face scrunched up as she glared at the ground for a moment, hesitating before looking Obi-Wan in the eye.

“Rex is fine, I removed his chip. He wouldn’t dare lay a hand on anyone, he doesn’t serve the empire, he is still loyal to the republic.” Ahsoka sounded more like she was convincing herself rather than Obi-Wan.  _ “Probably,  _ unless they consider him an enemy, which would be likely…”

“A chip? As in mind control?” Ahsoka grinned, patting Obi-Wan’s shoulder in a ‘follow me’ signal, the ginger complied, following the teen down one of the many endless hallways.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at the small details of the walls, full white metal with a thin line where it connected to another, it definitely wasn’t so he could distract himself from the distant cries that he knew so well or the itch of not having his arms wrapped around someone as he tried to calm them down. Of course not.

The ginger winced as the sound got louder when they passed one of the few doors in the hall, it was open, and Obi-Wan managed to catch a glimpse of Anakin, crying. His mind tossed around the idea of Anakin feeling guilty but after earlier today—now yesterday, Obi-Wan didn’t know, did Anakin even know?

The younger man just seemed confused, now heartbroken at the news of his wife passing, being left as a single father from what Obi-Wan understands. There was a feeling in his gut, he couldn’t grasp it, he didn’t want to know what it was.

“Master?” Obi-Wan looked over at Ahsoka, smiling softly as she scanned his face, copying his actions from earlier.

“I’m fine, young one.” His smile turned into a grin, quickly faltering at the loud wail from behind them along with frantic robotic muttering. Obi-Wan paused, glancing over in the direction of the cries, he winced at the familiarity of the sounds, desperately trying to drown out the noise with his thoughts.

“Master.” Ahsoka stuck her tongue out, tugging on his sleeve. “Ignore him.” Obi-Wan chuckled, shaking his head as he was pulled along. “You need to focus on now, the past is the past, you can’t let your feelings dwell on him.”

“I could say the same to you.” He sighed. “You’re worried about Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s eyes softened. “But he’s gone, all that remains is Vader, Anakin is just a ghost of that monster's past.”

Ahsoka fell silent, glaring at the ground. “Vader was not my Master, Vader is a monster who killed without a second thought.” The teen looked up at Obi-Wan, a small frown on her face. “We both know Anakin would never kill innocent beings, let alone people he considered family.”

“But you missed him growing up.”

“Growing up?” She asked, her tone was slightly mocking as she wore a smile. “I know we all took him as childish but—Rex!”

Obi-Wan glanced up, hesitantly following Ahsoka as she ran at the clone. Rex had just rounded a corner, a small blue droid following, they were arguing or something. He fisted at his tunic, just above his heart as he stared at the small group.

“Artoo! Oh, am I glad to see you.” She crouched, placing a hand on the droid, quickly pulling back and rubbing her fingers together. “You’re covered in dust, where were you?” There were a few beeps, making Ahsoka jump away with a small gasp. “Oh, force…”

The ginger opened his mouth to speak, immediately shutting it as he was suddenly pulled into a hug. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened at the clone, he gently placed a hand on Rex’s back, pulling him closer.

“I’m so sorry about Cody…” It was calming to hear the familiar voice of a clone, even if it wasn’t the exact person he wanted it to be.

“It’s okay Rex, this must be harder on you.” The clone curled up against his shoulder, a soft sob escaping his lips, he hooked his arm around Rex, feeling the man begin to tremble against him. Obi-Wan looked over at Ahsoka, finding her smiling at them, he offered a small smile in return.

* * *

“Anakin, dearie you need to get out of bed.” The former Jedi raises his head, chin flat on the pillow so his words aren’t muffled. “And don’t you dare give me attitude, young man.” Anakin’s face scrunched in a distasteful look as he turned around, dead staring the woman.

“Where did you even come from?” He sat up, crossing his legs and pulling a pillow in his lap, tightly wrapping his arms around it as he shoved his face against it.

“Your droid, Threepio came ranting to Bail.” Anakin hummed with a small nod, a fond smile taking place on his face, the woman grinned, walking over to the bed and sitting next to Anakin. “I don’t believe we’ve met before, Breha Organa.”  _ Breha  _ held her hand out, raising an eyebrow when Anakin took it and kissed her knuckles. “Oh, you’re adorable.” She laughed, emphasizing each word.

The young man’s face blew up in a dark blush, a quiet laugh falling from his lips. “I’ll consider, give me a reason, would you, my queen?” Breha’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment.

“There’s been a call, a meeting at the Senate.” Anakin glanced up, interest taking over his face. “Bail wishes to invite you, though, you’d need to cover your face if you don’t want to be recognized.” She brought a hand to his face, gently tracing his scar with her thumb.

“I lost my cloak…” He grumbled, fiddling with his glove.”And I’m sure Sidious would sense my force signature…” Breha’s hand fell into his hair, beginning to braid some of it, though he took notice of her raised eyebrow. “The Chancellor was the Sith Lord the Jedi was looking for the whole time…”

It barely took a second until Anakin found the silence suffocating, he desperately searched her face.

“Then Bail and I will make sure to keep you far from him unless you want to risk everything to hear what he has to say.” Anakin nodded eagerly, smiling as she pulled her hand away, a quick and messy braid, he tucked it behind his ear. “Come along then, Skywalker. We need to get you a change of clothes.”

Breha got off the bed, moving to the door with Anakin trailing behind. He kept his head down, occasionally peeking up so he could see if he was still following her. Anakin's pace faltered at the sound of distant talking, people he vowed to protect with all his life took him as a traitor, it was selfish to just think of Padmé instead of them.

But Ahsoka left and he couldn’t find her no matter how hard he tried, Obi-wan would try to lecture him to ‘trust the force’ and Rex would just try his best to comfort him, tell him to ignore the galaxy that drags him down. They can all protect themselves perfectly but to lose someone who you’ve thought about your whole life? The bearer of your children?

They sat in a lounge, just talking. Anakin let his gaze drift to the three, catching Rex smiling at him, his heart fluttered, a soft grin coming to his face. He found Obi-Wan staring at him, Anakin opened to speak, though was quickly dragged away by Breha.

_ His eyes were yellow? _

* * *

Rex lifted his legs as R2 rolled after Anakin, he faintly smiled, watching as the droid bumped into his left, disappearing with his former General.

“Didn’t know Breha was here…” Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed, obviously focusing on Anakin. “What are they doing?”

“Probably taking Skywalker to see his children.” The clone murmured, arms wrapped around his legs as he leaned against the cushions. Ahsoka’s eyes slightly widened, glancing over at Obi-Wan with fear in her eyes.

“He wouldn’t dare hurt his family.” Obi-Wan’s gaze fell on the Togruta, gently smiling at her. At times like these Rex would always remember those few moments he’s seen the trio act like a family, to him and Cody they were two dads raising their daughter, and that was until Anakin finally let his emotions out and told Rex he was married.

But that didn’t mean he stopped seeing the two Jedi as father figures to Ahsoka.  _ “I accidentally called my Master ‘ _ **_dad’,_ ** _ Rex.”  _ Sometimes it’d reach a certain peak, only to fall seconds later.  _ “Master Kenobi said I was like a daughter to him, what exactly does that mean, Rex?” _

He’d spend hours thinking of ways to help the youngling get over the embarrassment of blurting out dumb things or get over whatever flustered state the two Jedi would leave her in, constantly teasing her on missions.  _ “Oh, she’s my daughter.” _

It pained Rex to see them so broken, shattered into pieces from what they once were.

“Master—”

“Just call me Obi-Wan, Ahsoka. The Jedi Order is gone, no need to be formal.” The Togruta grumbled a quiet response, leaning against his shoulder with crossed arms, foot flat against the armrest with her ankle on her knee.

It was at least nice to see some of the pieces fitting together.

Rex fiddled with his spandex, previously stripping himself of his armour, it felt heavy, his brother’s blood was shed on it. His eyes fluttered close, a soft sigh escaping his lips. “We need to go into hiding.”

“Of course, I’ll discuss everything with Bail, you two can rest until everything’s sorted.” Obi-Wan sighed, seemingly curling upon himself.

“It would be better if we stick together though if we’re found we’ll have a better chance of escape.” Ahsoka’s face scrunched up, clearly uncomfortable with imagining scenarios where they’d be split up and found, outnumbered maybe.

“Rex.” The clone glanced up, smiling at his former General. “Can you watch the twins while I’m out..?” He was uncertain, sounding almost scared 

“Twins... Oh, right. Of course, sir.” Rex nodded, hand itching to salute. “If I may ask, where are you going? It’s quite dangerous out there.”

Anakin’s face furrowed in confusion, biting his lip. “I’ll be out with Senator Organa, there’s been a call at the Senate.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m afraid Sidious will try and turn many Senator’s against the Jedi.”

“In that?” What he was wearing wasn’t bad, just unlike his General to go out in something fancy. It was simple; a black sleeveless cardigan that fell to his knees with white sleeves that came down to his knuckles and a gold belt tight around his waist, under was a white bandeau and a ring with a string threaded through hung loosely around his neck, the rest was simple—Maroon leggings that were tucked into his boots. “It’s good to see you finally dressed in something formal for once.”

“How rude.” Anakin huffed, a small grin on his face. “I need to go, thank you, Rex.” He took a few steps back, gaze lingering a little more before he spun around, walking away.

“You checking out my Master, Rexter?”

“What? No!”

* * *

Anakin gently pulled down his hood, following closely behind Breha, he was given a cloak before entering, a white cloak with star pin at the front, enough to pass as a handmaiden. He smiled at the sight of a few familiar faces as he walked onto the platform, sitting up front, next to Bail.

There was an applause raining down from every corner of the room, despite the room being round. They obviously missed something seeing how everyone was clapping, he crossed his legs, elbow on his knee as he rested his cheek against his palm.

“What’s happening?” Anakin whispered, tugging his hood back so he could meet the Senator’s eyes. Bail looked at him with a deep frown, gently patting his shoulder.

“Chancellor’s been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi, to overthrow the Senate.” His eyebrows knitted together, sending a glare to the man in the middle. “He's been presenting evidence all afternoon… Can he sense your signature?.”

“I hope not.” His free hand curled into a fist, eyes fluttering shut as he tried to release his emotions into the force. Perhaps it would’ve been better to wear an inhibitor? No, it’d be dumb to do that to himself, it’d hurt him.  _ ‘Stupid connection to the force.’  _ He’d scream it if he could.

“The Senate will go along with it, just like they always do.” Every sentence that fell from the man’s mouth ended with claps, they were blind, falling into a trap. His hands are aching, desperate to strangle him or at least slice him in half, the only thing stopping him was the fact he doesn’t have his lightsaber.

He bit his lip, clawing at his thigh with his prosthetic hand, ignoring the little bits of pain that shot through his leg, slowly numbing it. “The remaining Jedi will be  **hunted down** and  **defeated.”** Anakin looked around the room, eyes wide as everyone seemed to agree, all the people they considered allies.

“Stupid Sith…” Anakin mumbled, thoughts falling on Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. All his life he’s tried to protect people, they just end up getting torn away from him. He glared down at Sidious, trying to hold back the feral growl that wants to rip itself from his throat.

There was a round of applause, cheers following.  "So, this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause?" The words weren't his, yet they fall out of his mouth with ease.

His eye twitched when the Sith glanced up in his direction, seemingly searching for Anakin, quickly returning to his position where his head was lowered after being unable to find him.

Anakin hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? [My Tumblr](https://star-sargent.tumblr.com/) 🧡
> 
> ✨ Merry Christmas ✨


	3. Star Pin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week hasn't been good, sorry for a late and short update

Anakin followed closely behind Bail, his chest was aching, everything was spinning, it all felt wrong. He tried to reach for the Senator, only succeeding in falling to the ground with a small cry, why would his Master do that to him, did he fail Sidious?

_ ‘I would also like to mention the sudden loss of Senator Amidala, another one of the Jedi’s plots.’ Sidious murmured, the room fell silent, it was unsettling.  _ **_‘Anakin Skywalker,_ ** _ her closest friend betrayed her, penetrating her with his lightsaber right after birth. What’s happened to her children is unknown…’ _

_ He grabbed Bail’s forearm, his body shaking with heavy breaths. ‘Skywalker was a close friend of mine, I considered him a son. He’s revealed himself a Sith, hunting for every Jedi, to assassinate them.’ Bail put a comforting hand on his shoulder, it felt cold. ‘Anakin Skywalker has perished, replaced with the Sith, Darth Vader. He’s a traitor to the republic, the small amount of good that came out of the Jedi. He’s a wanted man.’ _

“B-Bail, I n-n-need to go, I need to h-hide… Please take care of the twins, I c-can’t…” Vader clawed at his cloak, desperately trying to pull it off, suddenly there were hands on his, gently pulling him up.

“Let’s get you to a secluded area, we can’t have anyone finding you here.” Before Vader knew it, he was dragged away, hand tight around his wrist. Vader tried to focus on his breathing but quiet muttering followed him, groups walking down the halls, talking about recent events.

Some were talking about him, many knew how close he was to the Chancellor,  _ to Padmé.  _ And a Sith, no less. Who was he kidding? ‘Darth Vader’, he was a Sith! He shouldn’t be here.

The hall changed to a red—a colour that’ll haunt him—as they neared the offices, a recognizable route to Padmé’s former office.

“I don’t want to be h-here.” His voice just had to crack on the last word, his tone was too fragile, weak. Vader jerked away, hiding his arm under his cloak as he lowered his head, shame plastered all over his face. “I-I killed her, didn’t I? It is my f-fault.”

Breha came to his side, linking their arms. “Anakin, dearie. You’re letting these rumours get to you, you made a mistake and you’re willing to fix that. So please, don’t focus on what you think you did that was bad instead, focus on what good you can do.” He bit his lip, a gentle nod coming from him as he was dragged along.

He’s done bad things yet people have forgiven him, his friends? No, they were more of Padmé’s friends. If he wasn’t with her, they wouldn’t care.

People were killed because of his actions, Sidious made that more than clear in his speech.

“I really can’t…” He shook his head, pulling away. Anakin took a few steps back before spinning on his heel, running off, his breathing started to turn into quiet hics, warm tears dragging themselves down his face with each step.

Anakin winced at the sun, much different from the dimly lit lobby, he sighed and ducked behind a ship, running a hand through his hair—hood falling in the process. Go back to the others? Not now, he could be near his children, they’re a reminder of what he lost and lashing out at innocents was the last thing he wanted to do.

It was still early and his lightsaber was gone, he very much preferred it if Sidious died by his weapon.

* * *

“Tiny…” Ahsoka uttered, smiling as the newborn grabbed her finger. “Hi, Luke.” His face was a bit red from being abruptly woken by his sister, eyes glistening as he cooed. “Obi-Wan, aren’t they precious?”

The ginger glanced over at her before going back to staring at the city below him, glaring at the sun started to set in the far distance. “They’ll be back, he wouldn’t dare do anything to them.”

Obi-Wan’s hand curled, becoming a fist behind his back while the other wrapped itself around his wrist. “There’s a disturbance in the force.”

“And you think that he has something to do with it?” Ahsoka came to his side, nudging her foot against his, gaining Obi-Wan’s attention, he smiled as Luke reached out for him, he gently took the baby from her arms.

“I would hold onto that thought…” He hummed, offering his hand, grinning as he grabbed handfuls of Obi-Wan’s sleeve. “If Bail returns without him, I’ll go out.”

Ahsoka sighed, crossing her arms. “I’ll contact them.” Obi-Wan gave a small nod, watching as she disappeared before turning his attention to the small child, he sat on the ground, crossing his legs with Luke in his lap.

It’s been a while since he’s last meditated—tried to at least, he barely had problems, but the force feels like it’s rejecting him. Obi-Wan looked down at Luke as he let out a small cough, gently rubbing his back. He tried reaching out once more, eyebrows furrowing together as he was practically shoved away, unable to concentrate.

He stood up, a soft groan falling from his lips as he made way to the small nursery, it wasn’t much, just something quickly thrown together. Leia was getting watched by Rex, hopefully he’s not trying to teach the newborn how to aim a blaster.

Luke balled his fists, curling against the bundles of blankets that surrounded his small body, he was so fragile. Obi-Wan let out a breathy sigh, leaning against the crib, watching as Luke slowly drifted off before exiting the room.

Obi-Wan pulled his hood up, slowly slipping out of the building and disappearing from the upper levels Coruscant, sinking into lower levels.

The crime levels weren’t his favourite place in the world, tolerable when it came to his mission—or faking his death. Obi-Wan winced as the memories flooded his mind, he lost so much during that time, the most important one was Anakin.

At least the kind-hearted person he used to be, always putting people before himself, the man who always would risk everything for something as simple as one person's life.

Obi-Wan groaned as he maneuvered himself through the crowds, it was much busier during the night. He occasionally glanced over in the direction he senses some illegal trade happening, stopping himself at the last possible minute to not get himself killed.

He was never one to like the vibrant colours, that was mainly Anakin, always stopping to admire the new neon colour he’s never seen beyond sandy ones, it normally made his day whenever his young padawan would beg to take a stroll around the lights. One of the reasons he preferred dark clothing, so the vibrant glow could reflect off the black leather of his tabards.

Anakin, the innocent boy that he’s raised ever since his master’s death, ever since day one of being knighted.

The young boy from Tatooine had grown into a remarkable man, it was clear that others around his age seemed to fancy him, leaving a slight ache in his heart whenever Anakin would try to flirt back.

His attention was caught on a cloaked figure, eyes widening at the very much obvious splatter of blood at the bottom of the white cloak. It was damp and the blood was a pink colour like someone tried to clean it, only ending up in smearing it. Obi-Wan followed the figure, ducking behind a wall when they turned around.

Of course, it was Anaki—Vader.

Obi-Wan gently poked at his shields, stopping as soon as the man tensed, looking around him before staring at the ground stiffly. He raised an eyebrow when Vader pulled his arms in, his cloak covering his whole body as he began to run away, Obi-Wan silently following.

A surprised yell fell from his lips as Vader hurled himself over the edge of a rail, causing a few gasps from onlookers. Obi-Wan hesitated before jumping after him, stumbling ever so slightly as he landed on his feet, Vader was just barely out of his sight due to Obi-Wan’s hesitance.

So when Obi-Wan finally caught up to Vader, he wasn’t too surprised to see him threatening others— _ He really couldn’t care about the innocent’s life _ —though that changed a bit when the Rodia’s head fell to the floor, body collapsing a second after.

Their eyes met, Vader’s yellow eyes piercing into his own.

The ginger held his hand out, a tired look on his face. Vader shook his head, running a hand through his curls, accidentally pushing down his hood in the process… And then there were police droids on him, an audience surrounded Vader, watching as the bloodied man fled.

Obi-Wan stepped into the shadows, chasing Vader once more, flushing as he shed his cloak. He grabbed the white cloak as it hit the floor, quickly searching for anything that could be salvaged, settling with the star pin before going back after him.

Vader slipped into a bar, Obi-Wan was right behind him, grabbing his shoulder.

“P-please don’t.” He cowered under the Jedi’s gaze, trembling as he chewed on his bottom lip. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, leading him over to one of the booths in the far corner. Vader let out a small whimper when Obi-Wan shoved him towards the seat against the wall, sitting opposite with a blank look. “Obi—”

“You’re disobeying me?” Obi-Wan’s amused voice sounded wrong, they both knew it. “I thought I was your Master, but then again, you need commands.  _ Don’t you?”  _ Vader’s face reddened as he sat across from Obi-Wan, avoiding eye contact the best he could, fiddling with his sleeves.

“I would never…” He seemed to wince with his words, knowing they weren't true. Obi-Wan held his hand out, Vader stared confused for a moment before he reached for his saber, watching as the ginger’s fingers curled around the hilt when he was given the saber. “Master…” 

“Thank you.” His eyes shone innocently, the beautiful blue they always were. “Anakin.”

* * *

Anakin let out a small giggle as they stumbled into an alley, clinging onto Obi-Wan, just like old times. His young self always sneaking out with his master to save him.

And just like old-times; Obi-Wan always was the stable one.

“Y’know… Sidious is framing the Jedi…” He muttered, resting his head against Obi-Wan’s chest, the man gently running his fingers along his hunched back, resting just above his hip. “Would never do a-anything to hurt you all.”

“Oh? Thank you for telling me, Anakin. I’m very proud that you told me.” Obi-Wan murmured. “Good boy, very good Anakin.”

He looked up at Obi-Wan with glistening eyes, smiling as Obi-Wan’s hands moved to his waist, gently tracing the skin under his tube top. “Anything else... Dear one?” Anakin shuddered, nuzzling closer.

“T-they’re out to kill you all. Uh, safety.” He tugged on Obi-Wan’s tunic, reaching to pull his hood down more than it already was. “You need to hide!” Anakin let out a small whine as Obi-Wan ruffled his hair, running his fingers through it.

“Could say the same to you, let’s leave?” The ginger pushed him away, walking off before stopping. “Keep your head down, we can’t afford anyone noticing you.”

Anakin beamed, shakily following Obi-Wan in silence, a true light in the force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? [My Tumblr](https://star-sargent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
